ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BlueKraid continuity episodes
A list of episodes in my fanon. Season one *And Then There Were 10 The first episode. Ben is invited to spend the summer holidays on a road trip across America with his Grandpa Max and unfortunately his cousin Gwen. Along the way he finds an alien watch called the Omnitrix, he soon needs to learn how it works when robots attack! *Washington BC A mad scientist called Dr Animo creates monsters and goes on a rampage after being denied a Nobel peace prize. *The Kraaken Ben encounters a sea monster in a lake when the family stop for a swim. However all is not what it seems when Ben encounters a fisherman and an animal conservationist, he needs to find out who the real villain is when the Kraaken's eggs go missing. *Permenant Retirement While visiting Grandma, something very odd is happening as Ben tests out a creepy, new alien and the elderly are behaving strangely... *Hunted Vilgax sends three bounty hunters after Ben, however one of them is not who he seems to be. *Tourist Trap While at town dedicated to giant objects, Ben jokes around and unleashes an electrical alien called Megawatt which soon causes trouble! *Kevin 11 Straying from Grandpa Max after an argument, Ben encounters a boy with energy absorbing powers who at first helps him get an early copy of Sumo Slammers. However Kevin has some violent tendencies and shows his true colours when he tries to derail an underground train with hundreds of innocent people on board! *The Alliance Fourarms reluctantly fights a thief called Jojo. Later Ben encounters more of Vilgax's robots, one of them finds Jojo and forcefully upgrades her into a cybernetic warrior called Rojo... *The Last Laugh Max takes Gwen and a reluctant Ben to the circus, unfortunately Ben is afraid of clowns! Trouble brews once again as a trio of circus performers are looting from the audience members' cars while the sinister Zombozo brainwashes them... Ben must overcome his fear of clowns and put a stop to Zombozo before it's too late! *Lucky Girl Ben encounters an evil sorcerer called Hex and Gwen becomes a superhero herself called Lucky Girl when she unknowing finds the Bezal charm of luck. *A Small Problem While at the water park Ben is unable to go on a ride because he's too small so he tries to use the Omnitrix to turn into a bigger alien. However the Omnitrix is in an odd mood and turns him into Greymatter and what's worse is he can't change back! To make matters even worse he is captured by a computer nerd who is working for the Forever Knights! *Side Effects A man named Clancy has a gift, the ability to control bugs and insects, however he decides to use this gift for evil when turfed out of his home, an abandoned building due to be torn down. Meanwhile Ben catches a cold from eating too much ice cream! *Secrets Vilgax has finally healed his wounds and decides to personally collect the Omnitrix himself. Grandpa Max owes Ben an explanation when it's revealed Vilgax knows quite a lot about him. Season two *Truth Grandpa Max finally reveals the truth, he's a Plumber, no not that kind, a secret society dedicated to monitoring alien activities and keeping it under wraps for the government. They then meet an old Plumber friend of Max's called Phil, however strange aliens are turning up out of nowhere and whenever Ben subdues them, Phil turns up just in time to collect the prize... *The Big Tick While on a trip to Yellowstone National Park, Ben unlocks a new alien and plays around with it. However a giant alien tick arrives with its bodyguards and begins feeding on the planet! As the tick drains the planet the park turns into a mutated wasteland of toxic geysers and deadly mud pools. Then tentacles grab them and pull them into quicksand! Yay! Then stinkfly rescues them, bad stinkfly! The tick starts shedding and Ben and his family are made to give the tick a sponge bath... unfortunately it is oozing slime and maggots! Eeeeew! Ben tries out all his aliens but they can't harm the tick, however he then has an idea to try from the inside... *Framed Ben's aliens are caught on the news causing mayhem and crime sprees! However Ben thinks it could be a doppelgänger and is right when the culprit turns out to be Kevin! *Gwen 10 A what if episode where Ben wakes up only to find Gwen found the Omnitrix instead, now he must teach her how to use it when she gets captured by Vilgax! *Grudge Match Diamondhead is fighting a mutated Kevin when they are both abducted by aliens! They are taken on board a ship belonging to Slix Vigma. A sadistic robot who forces them to take part in deadly gladiator style games. After defeating Slix Vigma and sending the aliens home Kevin turns on Ben and glues him to a wall with Stinkfly slime! Yes that's rather cute Ben but you need to get out of that goo now before Kevin turns you into shish kabob! *The Galactic Enforcers Ben is bored at an art museum so he decides to read a comic book while imagining himself as a superhero called Ultra Ben. Meanwhile two aliens, SixSix and an alien that looks like Technorg are attacking! Suddenly they are fended off by a group of alien Super heroes called the Galactic Enforcers, who offer to let Ben join them! *Camp Fear After rescuing a boy from nearly getting run over, Ben and his family find out the boy has run away from a summer camp. Despite the boy's protests they take him back only to find there are no adults around to look after the kids there... Ben then conveniently suffers a bout of Athletes foot, yuk! And conveniently the camp is stocked with fungicide powder. Too make things more convenient, they find out the camp is under attack by an alien fungus... an alien fungus that spawns mushroom people, toxic spore pods and tentacles! Yay! *The Ultimate Weapon The Forever Knights are back and after an ancient Mayan weapon. *Tough Luck Gwen dons her Lucky Girl costume once more after gaining the Keystone of Bezal in Las Vegas, meanwhile Hex is back and his brought his niece with him... *They Lurk Below Grandpa Max takes Ben and Gwen to meet yet another Plumber friend who is very rich and lives in an underwater home... then alien jellyfish attack! *Ghostfreaked out Ben is having nightmares about Ghostfreak, then while taking Gwen around her new school, Ghostfreak escapes from the Omnitrix! The rogue alien wants revenge against Ben for some reason... *Dr Animo and the Mutant ray. While at a swamp, Ben fiddles with the Omnitrix and breaks off the faceplate! Pursing the missing part he bumps into Dr Animo! The mad doctor steals the faceplate and uses it with his new mutation ray to make mutant animals with Ben's alien's powers! *Back with a Vengeance Ben is messing with Omnitrix again... this time he finally unlocks the master control! Yay! Ben spends all day in alien form switching between his favourite aliens and pranking Gwen. Meanwhile a frozen Vilgax, who for some inexplicable reason is frozen. Smashes into Slix Vigma's vessel, now under control of captain Kevin! The two villains realise they have something in common... their arch nemesis Ben! They team up to destroy Ben once and for all. A Null Void projector some how ends up there somehow so the two villains and Ben and Gwen end up fighting in the Null Void along with the aliens trapped there! Season Three *Ben 10,000 What 10,000? There's no way that can be right! Ben and Gwen forget Grandpa's birthday cake so they bicker over who's to blame. Suddenly a mysterious stranger takes them into the future where they meet their future selves and a future Dr Animo and a future Vilgax! Ben and his future counterpart soon learn that being human has its advantages when the future Vilgax proves to be invincible to any of their aliens! *Midnight Madness At the mall Ben is volunteered against his will to take part in a hypnotism show. However the hypnotist, Sublimino can actually hypnotise people and when Ben starts sleep walking as his aliens in the middle of the night Gwen and Grandpa know something is up... *A Change of Face. A body swapping episode starring a vengeful Charmcaster! *Merry Christmas A Christmas episode where Ben and the family end up in a Christmas themed village with a demented old man called Mr Jingles who thinks Santa is real... *Benwolf While in New Mexico, Ben finds a new girlfriend and turns into a werewolf after an encounter with the Yenaldooshi! However the supernatural turns out to be something alien once again... *Game Over Ben and Gwen are playing Sumo Slammers when Ben decides to cheat by 'Upgrading' the game! However a lightning storm strikes the Rustbucket trapping them in the game! *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures While at a fairground dedicated to a corny ripoff of Ben's aliens Ben demands credit in the shape of his most powerful weapon ever... the family attorney! The Tennyson's Lawyer threatens to sue but perhaps its best not to let everyone know about your aliens Ben... *Underwraps Grandpa Max takes Ben and Gwen to a farm to learn about hard work however whilst there Ben sneaks out at night and encounters an Egyptian mummy! *The Unnaturals Ben goes to see his favourite Baseball team, unfortunately his bullies TJ and Cash are on the team. Then the opposing team turn out to be killer robots! *Monster Weather Grandpa Max takes Ben and Gwen to a music festival but Ben would rather listen to his Walkman. Meanwhile an experimental weather robot called S.A.M goes rogue and creates a monster made of weather. *The Return A shuttle launch is interrupting by purple lightning. This attracts the attention of Ben, Max and Gwen who know that purple lightning was previously witnessed when they encountered the werewolf and the mummy alien, they hope to find answers. Meanwhile an old enemy lurks in the shadows. *Be Afraid of the Dark Ghostfreak returns! The spectre wants to use a solar eclipse to blast the earth with pure Corrodium, a crystal energy that mutates people and animals on contact into monsters. *The Visitor An alien has been spotted by snowmobile riders. Meanwhile Grandpa receives a visit from an old flame... Season Four *Perfect Day Ben seems to be having the perfect day, Grandpa cooks something edible for once, Gwen is nice to him and a school bus of girls breaks down and they all fall in love with him! However this perfect day soon turns into a nightmare... *Divided we Stand Dr Animo returns and Ben gets a new alien that allows him to multiply himself, one Ben was bad enough... *Don't Drink the water Ben, Max and Gwen visit a carnival at the location of the mythical Fountain of Youth. However when some water splashes on Grandpa Max and Ben and they become younger, it seems the legends are true... features toddler Ben being cute! *Big Fat Alien Wedding Grandpa Max takes Ben and Gwen to a fellow Plumber's wedding however Ben soon finds out the Bride's family are mud monsters! Yeeuck! *Secrets of the Omnitrix During a fight with Dr Animo, the Omnitrix glows orange for some reason. Tetrax arrives and explains it is the self destruct sequence! They must find the creator of the Omnitrix and stop it before the Omnitrix blows up and kills Ben! They travel the universe, encounter Vilgax somehow, encounter an alien who looks like Vilgax but actually knows who created the Omnitrix, she was his apprentice. Gwen gets eaten by Wildvines! Yay! But turns up alive later... aww... *Ben 4 Good Buddy The Rustbucket is stolen by road pirates! *Ready to Rumble Ben accidentally damages Gwen's laptop trying to play with it so he takes part in a mutant wrestling competition. *Ken 10 Another future episode. It is Ben's son's birthday and he gets an Omnitrix. Meanwhile Levin visits his dad, someone with an old grudge against Ben... Also Billy makes a cameo as an alien! *Goodbye and Goodriddance The summer holidays are finally over, unfortunately for Ben this means back to school... Ben struggles to keep his alien powers a secret meanwhile Vilgax returns and decides to hit Ben where it hurts, his family... *The Negative 10 Parts 1 and 2 Continuing off from the end of the last episode, a horde of Ben's worst enemies unite to destroy Ben once and for all under the leadership of the Forever King who has a grudge against the Plumbers for some reason. Season Five *A New Start After starting school again with a bang, Ben settles down hoping to have a normal year. But fate has other plans as aliens with giant brains invade! *Last Stand Kevin returns from the Null Void to reek havoc once again in one final battle. *Forgiveness After the events of the last episode Kevin finally changes his ways and admits he lashes out because his family kicked him out due to his freakish powers. However a visit to Kevin's father tells a different story... Meanwhile an alien threat has to be dealt with as usual... *Quit Bugging me! Clancy strikes again and Gwen reveals she's really squeamish about bugs. *New Kid in Town The Rustbucket gang encounter a very wierd kid with bizarre and silly powers. This silly kid seems to like turning Ben into a baby and summoning clowns and hotdog people! *Nightmare Cafeteria The new lunch lady is an alien! *Hex and the City Hex finally returns back to normal and is after the book of Bezal, a powerful artifact. Meanwhile an unlikely hero saves the day, wizard Oscar... *Nothing to Fear Zombozo returns from the dead with a device that makes people's fears real. *Attack of the Unwanted Spinoffs! A portal opens up in the middle of the school and Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, Omniverse and reboot Ben come out of it. Oscar destroys them because the spinoffs are terrible. Ben gets mad at Oscar for breaking the space time continuum. *Fly Me to the Moon! Dr Viktor and Ghostfreak try to cause a permanent solar eclipse with a gravity gun. Meanwhile Ben and the gang encounter Moon people! *The end of Ben? Oscar goes back to 'And Then There Were 10' and turns Ben into a baby, baby Ben must now survive against his greatest foes as a helpless baby while dealing with Oscar's silliness. Category:Episode Guides Category:BlueKraid